One conventional printer driver installation method is to input predetermined items in an interactive manner in accordance with the OS of each client computer for controlling a printer. When “Windows” of Microsoft is used by this method, for example, a user selects “add printer” from “properties” of printer and inputs necessary information by an interactive program called wizard, thereby installing a printer driver.
Another method installs a printer driver by user's operation using an installer in the same manner as addition of an application. Also, when printing is to be performed by controlling a specific client apparatus (Point & Print), a printer driver can be installed in the client apparatus from a print server by distribution by using, e.g., Windows NT/2000.
In the conventional techniques as described above, the printer driver installation operation must be performed for each individual client apparatus. If, for example, printing is to be executed by printers by controlling various client apparatuses across a network in a company having a large number of computers, printer drivers must be installed in all the client apparatuses. The total number of manual steps of the operation cannot be ignored. Furthermore, to normally install a printer driver in each client apparatus, a certain procedure must be reliably followed. Therefore, the operator must have knowledge and capability to some extent or more.
This requires preparations relevant to installation, e.g., it is necessary to form a detailed manual for executing installation, and educate all the clients. In addition, if installation cannot be normally performed, a network manager must install a printer driver in each of all the client apparatuses. This enormous work interferes with the company activities requiring rapid and efficient operations.
Also, in the Point & Print method using a printer server, printer drivers can be installed in all client apparatuses to which automatic printer driver distribution is designated. However, since the printer drivers are installed in all the client apparatuses by automatic distribution, a network manager may become unable to manage the use of a printer.
As a method of solving these problems, a method called “push type printer driver installation” is known. In this method, if client apparatuses require installation or update of printer drivers, this installation or update is not performed on the client apparatuses. Instead, the method allows a network manager on the server side to install or update the printer drivers in all the client apparatuses. In this push type printer driver installation, even if a client apparatus is performing a certain operation or printing data, a printer driver can be installed or updated without any interference with these operations. An operator on the client side need not have any knowledge concerning installation, and the network manager need not go to each client apparatus to install the printer driver. That is, the installation operation can be executed by a few operation steps.
An example of the above prior art is disclosed in patent reference (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-251347).
The push type printer driver installation method is advantageous in that client apparatuses can be managed collectively. However, even when this method is used, a network manager must explicitly select client apparatuses in which printer drivers are to be installed. If the number of client apparatuses as objects of installation is large, selecting these client apparatuses requires a considerable time.